1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifeguard alarm system for swimming pools, and more particularly to a lifeguard alarm system having a sensing device that can obtain the state of the user, and a host that can be notified immediately and send out an alarm when the user is in any dangerous condition for safety purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, swimming is a very popular sport, which can strengthen muscles, reduce fat and tone up the body shape. Furthermore, swimming can improve the cardio function of the heart and lungs to prevent many related diseases.
Typical swimming pools have lifeguards standing by to prevent any incident arising from the swimmers; however, sometimes the swimming pool may be too crowded, and the lifeguard thus may be unable to watch over every swimmer. In addition, some swimmers may have unknown health conditions, and accidents almost always occur in a very short period of time. When a dangerous condition arises, the swimmer may not even be able to call for help to draw the lifeguard's attention, which may lead to a deadly result.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lifeguard alarm system for a swimming pool to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.